True Colors
by Cigarettes-and-Knives
Summary: Dib's cousin, Kay, moves in to live with them and when she meets Zim, all of their worlds will be changed forever. Also, Zim has been fired as an Invader and new complications arise. What is Kay's dreaded secret anyway? Dib's eager to find out! Zim/OC
1. Kay

**Hi guys! Old fans and new! This is my first IZ fic so please go easy on me! This is sort of a pre-chapter so everything will start rolling in the next chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

True Colors

Chapter 1: Kay

Fifteen-year-old Dib sat on his couch watching Mysterious Mysteries. Gaz sat beside him, focused on her Game Slave. Dib was about to find out the mystery behind the mysterious yellow orange when Professor Membrane came into the room and turned off the tv.

"Hey! Dad! Now I'll never know why that orange was yellow!"

"This is more important, son."

"A blue orange?" asked Gaz sarcastically, not tearing her eyes from her game.

"No, your Aunt Farrah has passed away and your cousin Kay is coming to live with us."

"What? No! Why can't she live with another relative?" complained Dib.

"We are the only ones that can take her, now I want you two to be on your best behavior when she arrives. Try and get to know her, I know you two weren't on the best of terms when you were children but I'm sure it'll get better." Professor Membrane finished before leaving the room. Dib frowned and turned the tv back on, the end credits to Mysterious Mysteries were rolling across the screen.

"Aw man! Now I'll never know about the yellow orange!"

"Oh no, how will you survive?" said Gaz in her normal drawl. Dib glared at Gaz and went up to his room.

The next day, Dib woke up to the sound of Gaz beating his bedroom door down.

"Wake up, Dib! Kay is here and don't you dare come to door in your boxers! I think you know exactly what she'll do with that situation!" Dib gave an involuntary shutter. Kay always played pranks on him whenever she came to visit when they were younger. If he went to the door in his boxers, she'd probably shove him out the door, pull his boxers down and lock him outside his own home. Gaz didn't do this, she just tortured him whenever she was mad, Kay would play hideous pranks on him for no apparant reason.

Dib got up and put on his clothes before jogging downstairs. Kay was there talking with his dad with that sickeningly sweet smile on her face. She noticed him and ran towards him. Dib flinched on impulse but was surprised when all she did was hug him.

"Dib! Good to see you! You've gotten so tall!" Dib stared at her.

"What?"

"That's it? No live scorpions down my pants? You're not going to tape me to the ceiling?"

"Dib! You're so silly! I'm not like that anymore!" Kay had waist-long, silky black hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a black tank-top with white skinny jeans and black boots. Dib stared at that strange glove she always wore. It was light green with a strange material on it. Plastic? Yeah, it was a plastic piece that was attached to the glove, it was a circle with segmented buttons on top.

"Why do you always where that thing? Is it some sort of protection shield? If you press a button, will a magic weapon appear in your hand, does it-"

"Dib!" interjected his father.

"Please forgive my poor, insane son, he likes the 'paranormal'."

"No, it's okay, Uncle Membrane! There's always one in every family!"

"So true. Well, I have work that needs to be done, make yourself at home. Gaz, please show Kay to her room." Professor Membrane said before going to the basement.

"Your rooms upstairs, follow me." mumbled Gaz before going to the base of the stairs. Kay followed with her suitcases and went upstairs. Gaz appeared by the banister a minute later.

"By the way, you have something on your back." she snickered before going back into the shadows. Dib felt his back and peeled off a piece of paper that read, 'big head'.

"Grrr! Kaaay! My head is not big!"

In Kay's room, Kay was on her bed, laughing her head off.

"His head is so big!"

"I know." snickered Gaz, handing her cousin a soda. A silence passed between the two before Gaz spoke up.

"You seem strangely okay. I mean... your mom just died." she said solemnly.

"I try not to think about it. That's why I'll be spending most of my time playing pranks on Dib." Kay laughed dryly.

"Haha, wait until you see his friend, Zim."

"What's so special about him?"

"When those two get together, it's like an all-out stupid fest. You'll see at skool tomorrow." Gaz smirked.

* * *

**I know it may be a bit of a suckish start but it'll get better! Thanks for reviewing and please leave a review! **

**disclaimer: I own Kay, everything else belongs to the wonderful J. Vasquez! ^^**


	2. Accusations

Hiya! Sorry for the late update you guys! I've been busy/occupied! enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ, I own Kay and her awesomeness though! lol!

* * *

True Colors

Chapter 2: Accusations

Kay woke up the next day and went downstairs to find Dib eating cereal on the sofa. A repeat of Mysterious Mysteries was on and Kay rolled her eyes. She went to the kitchen and looked around. The coast was clear and she pushed a few buttons on her 'glove'. A light came from the large circle in the middle, it looked like a hologram, almost. She was pushing a few more buttons before Dib walked in. He saw the wierd light and Kay's pale finger on one of the blue-green buttons.

"What _is _that?" Dib asked.

"Er, my watch. I was setting an alarm."

"What for?" Kay dumped a container of juice on his head in response before marching out of the room. Dib shook his head. He didn't even like that flavor! He marched after Kay and pulled her extremely long hair.

"Ow! Dib!"

"What is that glove!"

"It's a watch now let go of me!" Kay screamed, turning around and tackling Dib to the floor. Dib flipped her over so she was on her back. He grabbed for her gloved wrist and managed to touch the glove before getting slapped in the face by Kay. He yowled and fell backwards onto the carpet. Kay stood up and towered over him. She looked different somehow and not just because she was taller than Dib at the moment. There was something in her eyes now that wasn't there moments ago.

"Do not. Touch. Me." She growled menacingly before brushing past Gaz and stomping up the stairs.

"Why must you always screw things up?" Gaz asked in her monotone voice, spraying him with her soda. Dib sat on the floor with various drinks dripping from his clothes, a red mark on his face and the sense that he would never be able to take on Gaz and Kay. If he made one mad, then he'd have to face both of them, which wouldn't be pretty.

Later, after Gaz calmed Kay down, the three were off to skool. Gaz and Kay sat in the back seat. Dib was duct-taped to the roof of the bus, screaming for someone to get him down but no one was going to climb up the bus to get his big head down.

Kay remained quiet in her seat while Gaz played her Game Slave. Kay fiddled with a keychain on her back pack, waiting for everyone to get on the bus. Her jaw dropped slightly though when a certain teenager came onto the bus. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"G-Gaz." Gaz grunted and looked up at her through her thick lashes.

"Wh-who's that?" Kay asked, pointing towards the teenager. He had green skin. No nose or ears. He had shaggy black hair that hung in his face a bit. (Zim had changed his wig a while back to fit in better)

"Him? That's Zim."

"So that's Zim, huh? He doesn't look that bad." Kay said with a smile on her face, her eyes half-open. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Ri-iight." Zim walked down the aisle and and the bus lurched forward, causing him to trip and skid down the remainder of the aisle. He picked his head up and yelled.

"STUPID PUNY HUMAN BUS-SLAVE! HOW DARE YOU THROW ZIM ON THE GROUND! YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!" Zim shouted, getting up and marching back towards the bus driver. The bus came to a sudden halt and Zim flew forward, smashing into the windshield.

"Sit down, kid." grumbled the bus driver. Zim glared menacingly at the pig-woman but went towards the back of the bus and sat down anyway. The bus lurched forward again and a scream was heard. Kay looked out the back window and found Dib lying limp on the ground.

"The duct tape has failed us."

"Indeed." Gaz smirked.

Zim had also turned around to investigate the scream but found himself staring curiously at Kay.

"Hey! New girl! Who are you?" he sneered. Kay turned back around and smiled shyly at Zim.

"I'm Kay. Gaz's cousin."

"Cousin?" Zim proclaimed. "So you're related to the Dib-beast?" Zim had been studying humans more, he was astounded that they could have more than thirty relatives, people who had the same blood, and even people that didn't. Those strange beings called 'in-laws'.

"Yeah, but I try to ignore it. That boy gets on my nerves." Kay said calmly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"So even though you are related to Dib, you do not like him?" Kay nodded.

"Interesting. Would you, perhaps, help him vanquish an alien who is trying to take over Earth?" Kay raised an eyebrow but thought for a moment.

"No, probably not. Aliens are cool but only if they aren't wierd and ugly."

"You think aliens are...cool?" Zim asked, scratching his head. Gaz thought the whole thing was stupid and Dib was obsessed with getting rid of him. Kay, however, intrigued him with her new opinion.

Kay nodded. "The Irken empire is my favorite, they're elite, intergalactic geniuses. Very powerful, very cool." Kay smiled innocently. Zim swallowed. She knew about the Irken empire? How? Had Dib filled her in on all the information? Perhaps she was just working for Dib, trying to earn Zim's trust so that she could infiltrate his base? Zim wasn't having any of that.

"You trickster! YOU WILL NOT GET THE BETTER OF ZIM! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE!" he shouted before laughing like a maniac. Kay frowned and leaned in towards Gaz.

"I see what you mean now." Gaz smirked in response.

Later, in homeroom, which was hosted by Miss Bitters, Dib staggered into the classroom. His clothes were torn and he had scratches and bite marks all over him.

"What happened to you?" hissed Miss Bitters.

"Kay and Gaz taped me to the bus! I fell off and I was late for the bell! On the way here I was attacked by rabid beavers! I tried to escape but their little bird friends began to peck me to death! I reached into my backpack to get a weapon of some sort but Kay and Gaz had replaced all my stuff with meat! I was then mauled by dogs of varying sizes!" Dib shouted all in one breath. Miss Bitters remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"Kay!"

"Yes ma'am?" asked Kay, looking up from what she was doing.

"You get an A." Kay smiled broadly and went back to her business. That's when Dib realized what she was doing. She was standing beside Zim's desk, her chest in his face (but of course Zim was oblivious to that since he had no clue about humans) and she was helping him with homework!

"So the three isn't trying to conquer the eight?" Kay laughed.

"No, Zim, it's just three times eight. Simple."

"I get it now! I SHALL RULE YOU, MATH! YOU WILL NOT GET THE BETTER OF ZIM!" Kay giggled and went back to pointing out flaws in Zim's work until Dib piped up.

"What are you doing with him! He's an alien! An alien!"

"He LIES!" Zim yelled. Kay blinked and looked between her cousin and Zim.

"Your point?" she finally asked Dib.

"My point! MY POINT? He's an alien, Kay! He's trying to take over Earth! He want to enslave the human race! Do you not care!" Kay looked at him wide-eyed.

"No, not really." Zim blinked and stared at Kay. Did she believe her cousin but didn't care? Or does she think he's crazy like everyone else? Zim didn't understand but he'd find out her motives sooner or later, this he vowed.

* * *

So what's up with Kay? She has some secrets and stuff! lol! so yeah, keep reading and delve deeper into this fic that will have plenty of more exitement later on! ^^


	3. Fishing for Answers

**Yeah, I know, this is a short, useless, pointless chapter, but I need something to fill it in with, ya know? Well, despite it's crappy randomness, enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Don't own IZ, if I did, I wouldn't be here typing this, ya geniuses!

* * *

True Colors

Chapter 3: Fishing for Answers

Kay spent the rest of the day shadowing Zim. She took whatever chance she could to ask him questions. She was very happy that she was new at their school. He had shown her around several times and he felt quite proud of himself. No one ever really asked him anything so for him to know something that Kay didn't made him feel a bit special. Dib, seemed to be the only one who had a problem with their getting along.

"For the last time, Kay! He is an alien! You're trying to be friends with someone who wants to kill everyone!"

"If I was his friend then he wouldn't kill _me_, Dib! Duh! Besides, he isn't an alien! I should talk to Uncle Membrane about how he raised you! It's rude to make fun of people because their different! He has a skin condition! Now instead of making fun of a kid's skin, you should be worrying about that huge head of yours... I think it's increasing in size." Kay snapped before walking off to her next class. She ran into Zim on the way.

"Dib keeps making fun of you." she said sadly. Zim waved his hand dismissively.

"He is just jelly."

"Jelly?"

"Yes!"

"You mean jealous?"

"That's what I just said!" Zim snapped. Kay laughed and shook her head. The two walked into history class, which was also taught by Miss Bitters and Kay sat down in the back. Zim sat in the front. Miss Bitters began to ramble about how peaches would one day enslave the human race and use Dalmations as their loyal steeds. Zim used this time to think about Kay. How did she know about the Irken empire? Why doesn't she suspect him like Dib does? Why is she so nice? Why is-

"-im. Zim!" Zim shook his head and looked up into the eyes of Kay.

"Class is over, space-case."

"I am not from space!" Zim hollered.

"Haha! I didn't say you were, goof-ball!" Zim shrugged and looked at the clock, he had been think for an hour and he didn't even know it. He'd probably end up failing that test on the peaches. Skool was out and kids were fleeing from the grounds, Kay took her time and waited for Gaz.

"What did you do in english?" she asked her cousin.

"Game Slave."

"Figures." Kay laughed. Kay turned around to continue walking with Zim only to find that he was gone.

"Where'd Zim go?"

"How should I know?" mumbled Gaz. Kay frowned and shrugged. She'd see him tomorrow. The two girls walked off skool grounds and began to trudge down the sidewalk towards home.

Halfway there, Dib came out of nowhere.

"Kay! How many times do I have to tell you he's an alien!" Kay rolled her eyes and pinned him up against a picket fence.

"What if I know he's an alien, Dib? But what if I just don't care? Have you ever heard of being nice to the bad guy? He's not that bad if you got to know him. Your big head just doesn't know when to be mature." Kay growled before releasing him. Kay jogged ahead to catch up with Gaz who just continued walking and playing her game. Dib stared after Kay in confusion.

"So you know he's an alien!" Dib yelled.

"No duh, Dib, the kid's got green skin and his contact lens fell out during gym. It doesn't take a big-headed person like you to figure it out." Kay grumbled.

"Then why don't you care! He wants to destroy our entire race!"

"You're acting as if that's a bad thing." Gaz laughed. Kay smirked at that.

"Exactly." she agreed.

"I don't believe you two!" Dib hollered. Kay walked over to a tree, grabbed a squirrel, pat it on the head and then set in on Dib's face. The squirrel was nice to Kay but when it was set on Dib's face, it went wild and began to scratch his eyeballs out.

The girls arrived at the house and ignored Dib's cries for mercy.

"Want pizza?"

"Who doesn't?" laughed Kay. Gaz picked up the phone and ordered a pizza before turning on the tv. A few moments later, Dib arrived in the doorway, looking like a zombie.

"Why! Why did you _do_ that?" he yelled at Kay.

"Because I thought it might decrease the size of your head. Check squirrels off the list, Gaz." Gas grabbed a clipboard and put a red check beside 'squirrels'.

"That's no good reason- wait, you make a list for stuff that might make my head shrink?" Kay nodded innocently.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Your face makes no sense, now pay the pizza boy."

"Pizza boy? When did we order- AAAAAAAA-AAAHARUAGAHHAAAAHHHH!" Dib screamed.

"Son! There better not be any robot tigers up there!"

"No dad! And I said I was sorry about that!" Dib panted. Zim glared at Dib.

"Stupid Dib-beast, keep your girlish shrieks to yourself." he smirked.

"ZIM! What are you doing here?"

"Delivering pizza. Has your head gotten bigger?"

"No it has not!" Kay jumped over the couch with joy.

"Zim! Cool, you're the pizza boy."

"Yeees." Zim said in his demonic voice. "For now." Kay raised an eyebrow before laughing. She then took notice of Zim's companinon, a green dog with his tongue sticking out.

"Aw! Isn't he cute! What's his name?" Kay asked exitedly.

"This is GIR. GIR! Entertain Dib-beast's cousin!" GIR saluted.

"Yes sir!" GIR began to break dance happily and Kay laughed. At the end of GIR's little dance, he pulled a donut out of his head and handed it to Kay.

"Aw! Thank you! You're such a good, cute little dog!" She giggled as Gir squeaked and curled up in a ball at her feet. She knelt down and pet him happily and Dib's eye twitched.

"Dogs. Can't. Break dance!"

"And you can't shut up." Kay sneered.

"Come on! He pulled a donut out of his head! Isn't that strange?"

"No stranger than you watching the neighbor's guinea pig for eleven hours straight." Gaz spoke.

"Hey, that guinea pig kept giving me shifty looks!"

"I should hang you by your silly cape on the Empire State Building." Dib's eye twitched again.

"Someone should put you in an asylum!"

"Someone should put you in a cardboard box floating down the river!" Kay yelled. Zim laughed evilly at Kay's threat. Kay turned her attention back to Zim and noticed the outfit he was wearing.

"So are you working at Bloaty's now?"

"Yeees. Those evil pig-monsters sucked me into their evil plan but soon, Zim will have had enough, and DESTROY ALL OF THEIR PUNY FACES!"

"...You could always just quit."

"Really? You can do that?" Kay nodded.

"But of course! Zim knew that all along!" Kay laughed and took the pizza. She dug in Dib's jacket and pulled out his wallet.

"Hey!" Kay kicked him in the knee and handed Zim her cousin's wallet. Zim opened it and found one hundred bucks. He smiled happily.

"Thanks for the tip, Dib!" Zim spat venomously. Kay smiled.

"GIR! Reward the big-headed demon from beyond the stars!"

"OKAY!" screamed Gir before a swarm of wasps came from his head and flew after Dib. Dib screamed as he ran upstairs for his life.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." said Zim.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh." The two stood in a silence and blinked for a moment or two.

"Well bye."

"Bye."

"Come, GIR!"

"Yes sir!" and the two left the house with a bang. Kay walked calmly back to the couch with the pizza.

"Zim has a really cute dog." Gaz grunted in response.

* * *

Well, I know it sucked but I'm going back into my hole of writer's block! lol!


	4. Let's Assess the Situation

suckishLEMONADE: Thanks so much for all the support!

Headstrong Emo Girl: Hope to hear more from you! Thanks!

scout357: God, haven't talked to you in forever! message me! and thanks for the love!

CityGirl1013: *bows* Thank you! TT^TT

The American Ranger: Derp thanks!

Illusions of Space: I appreciate it! ^^

DarkFireAngel00: Uploaded! ;P

GazmRules: Thanks for all the reviews!

Kitty Kat 277: Yo mamma. lol. thanks for da reviews!

Invader Rose: Thank you for sticking with me, my writers block is cured!

xsuperxsadistx: What up, Bish72? XD thanks, glad you like it!

LilBat54: holy shiz thankyouthankyouthankyouuuu, fellow fangirl!

Invader Min: NOOO! NOT THE PEACHES! XD Thank you sincerely!

Ghost0fOnyx: I'm glad I could keep the humors similar! It's glad to see that the fans love this as much as the actual show it seems! Thank you so much for the wonderful praise. *bows*

Animedemon1234: I appreciate it! XD Yes, more awards for Dib later on!

**disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Kay, however, is mine.**

**I'm truly sorry for the late, lousy, stupid, short update. It's a small chapter, granted, but I hope I can make it up to you guys in the future. I am incredibly sorry, you have no idea. I love you all and I hope you continue to support me, despite my writer's block and other troubles.**

**I am writing a Crazies fic, I've been really consumed with that and it shall be posted tonight. **

**Check out my other stories! ;P**

**Thanks for the support. I love you all and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I don't blame you for not reading if I haven't been around in forever, it's understandable. *bows* Thank you!**

True Colors

Chapter 4: Let's Assess the Situation

"GIR!" Zim yelled from down in his base. His eyes narrowed when his SIR unit didn't respond.

"GIR!" he shouted, louder this time. Zim glared at the muffin that sat perched on a nearby table... that muffin mocked him, sitting there with it's evil blueberries and it's dreaded crumbs.

"GIR! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I'M NEVER GIVING YOU TACOS AGAIN!" Zim roared. Suddenly, the muffin exploded and there where the muffin once sat, was GIR, sitting there with teary eyes.

"NOOO! TACOOOS!" GIR cried, running up to his master and clinging to him.

"GIR! No more hiding in muffins! Now, we have some things we need to assess!"

"I like assessing!" GIR exclaimed with a sudden mood swing.

"Yes. I'm sure you do. Now, we need to research this 'Kay' human."

"I liked her! She had hair!"

"Yes, yes she did. Now GIR, I need you to plant this spying device in the Dib-worm's home so we can see what the Kay human is after. She doesn't seem to be on Dib-worm's side but it could be a farce plan devised by that _filthy _big-headed _Dib_! We need to find out all we can about this 'Kay'. She may be a threat. Understand?"

"...I have no idea what you just said!" GIR said, sticking out his tongue. Zim grinded his zipper teeth.

"Just go and plant that device inside the Dib-filth's home!" Zim commanded.

"Yes sir!" GIR saluted, his eyes turning red. His eyes then turned blue again and he hopped into the pod that lead upstairs. Zim pinched the skin in between his eyes and turned to the Computer.

"Computer! Run diagnostics! I want all the information you have on 'Kay _Membrane_!'"

"Running diagnostics, sir!" the computer said in it's deep voice. Zim rubbed his hands together evilly while he laughed his signature insane laugh.

Kay smacked on her watermelon gum while pressing a bunch of buttons on her glove. She didn't mind doing stuff with it in front of Gaz since she could care less.

"What does that thing do anyway? You've been wearing it for as long as I can remember and it isn't even dirty."

"It does stuff."

"Stuff?" Kay nodded and continued to press different buttons that made various beeping noises. The glove also gave off lights, different buttons gave off different, dull lights.

"What kind of stuff?" persisted Gaz.

"You know, tell time... and... y'know... wash clothes... and uh... yeah."

"Wash clothes? Are you serious?"

"Psh, no." The two girls laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang and Gaz and Kay lazily went downstairs. Dib was hypnotized by another episode of Mysterious Mysteries. Gaz answered the door and Kay loomed over her shoulder.

"Awww! It's Zim's dog!" Kay squealed, brushing past Gaz to pet the green dog on the head. GIR squeaked and rubbed up against Kay.

"What's it doing here?" Dib yelled, the word 'Zim' had brought him away from his favorite episode.

"Umm...I don't know." Kay said, putting a finger on her chin. "What are you doin' here, little fella?" she asked politely.

"I'mma put this thingy in ya'll's house!" GIR squealed, holding out a flower vase.

"Aww! That's so sweet! Is this from Zim?" Kay asked, taking the flower vase.

"Yep!"

"I can't believe it!" Kay smiled, sniffing the roses in the vase.

"He wanted it fer you!" GIR said, which wasn't a lie.

"Really?" Kay gasped, blushing.

"What?" Dib hollered. "Why would Zim send you flowers? It must be some sort of trick! Some evil plan of his! Don't listen to him! Destroy the flowers! You've got to-" Dib was cut off by Kay kicking him in the balls.

"You're just jealous 'cause Zim didn't send _you_, flowers, Dib! Stop ruining my day!" Kay threatened. "Anyway, said Kay, turning back to GIR, "Tell Zim I said thank you!" she said, cuddling the vase of silky roses to her chest. Gaz scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Jealous." Kay smirked, sticking her tongue out.

"Not in the least." said Gaz, shutting the door. Dib recovered from his injury and went back to ranting.

"Zim's an alien! And he just sent you flowers! Something's up! He doesn't like human girls! He doesn't even like humans! He wants to take over Earth! He's probably just using you in some sort of-" Kay pelted a peach at Dib's head.

"Shut up, Dib." she mumbled, going upstairs. Gaz threw an apple at her brother's head for good measure before trailing after her cousin. Dib scowled. The black-haired boy stumbled up from the floor and shook his head.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, rubbing his head. "What is going on here? Does the Earth so desperately want to be destroyed! Kay's falling for Zim's tricks! No matter what a demon she is, I have to help her! She might be getting brainwashed! To the computer!" He yelled, pointing at the air. He zoomed upstairs and went into his room, not without running into the stair railing first though.

Dib sat in his chair and pulled up a bunch of random stalker crap that he'd downloaded over the days from Zim's house. He put on his headphones and watched as Zim came out of his house in disguise with GIR.

"Psh, shame Zim's too stupid to notice the camera I installed on the roof of the house nextdoor." Dib cackled.

"GIR! Did you plant the ...plant...inside the _Kay-filth's_ house yet?" Zim snapped in his commanding voice.

"Yes sir!" GIR saluted seriously, eyes glowing red. Zim grinned and rubbed his hands together.

"Goooood!" Zim said, giggling. "Now I can-when did that get there?" Zim suddenly changed his rant, looking up at the Dib's camera on the neighbor's roof.

"Oh crap..." Dib whispered, crossing his fingers and hoping that Zim would think nothing of it. Unfortunately for Dib, he did notice.

"GIR! DIB-SQUIRM IS STALKING ME AGAIN! EAT THAT CAMERA! EAT IT LIKE AN OCTOPUUUUUS!" Zim shouted, pointing at the camera.

"Wheeeeee-oooooo! YEAH! OCTOPUS!" GIR shouted, flying up at top speed and eating the camera in one bite. GIR fell to the ground with tears in his eyes.

"It didn't taste like octopuuuuuus!" GIR whined, crying into his nubby paws.

"Good work, GIR! I'll get you an octopus later!" Zim said before rolling his eyes and marching back into his house. He could hear GIR's shouts of glee behind him.


End file.
